Digimon:The New Age
by ARayofHope
Summary: I thought I was going to hang out with my friends but little did I know that it would be the day that we meet our digimon partners. Follow our story as we try to save the DigiWorld from an all powerful evil!
1. Digimon:The New Age

**Digimon: The New Age**

**Okay so this is my first Digimon Story so be nice!!! But anyway on with the story. I know there is a lot of stories like this but please give it a chance. I hope you enjoy this story because I planned it to every last detail! So this is just a chapter to describe the characters so enjoy!**

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Chapter 1:**

**The Park!**

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

I walked down the quiet streets of Fort Town to meet my friends. We meet up most Saturdays around the church in my best friend's neighbourhood. We all have been friends for about ten years. We all went to the same school when we were 4-5 years old. The oldest out of all of us was our best friend who is 14. So I suppose I should introduce myself. I'm Eric. I'm 13 years old and I turn 14 in June. I have brown hair that sticks in all directions and amber coloured eyes. I'm tall and have a well defined body (or so I've been told) Well anyway I thought that I was just going to the park by the church to hang out with my friends but little did I know that day would be the day that would change my life. Okay maybe I'm getting a little bit ahead of myself. I'll start with when I arrived at the park.

"Hey you're finally here!" they cried. My eyes widened while I was thrown off my feet by a bear hug. "What the hell?" I cried. "It's about time you got here!" she said not letting go of me. That's Kat. She's 13 also and turns 14 in July. She has blonde hair and eyes like emeralds. She's fun loving and definitely an individual. Well anyway Kat has been in America for the past three months on an exchange program. I finally managed to get up but as soon as I did I noticed everyone was on the ground, holding their sides and laughing. "You should have seen your face!" laughed Alan. That's Alan. He's the oldest out of all of us and is supposedly the "most mature". But to tell the truth we're all wiser beyond our years. None of us have ever gotten below a B in school and we're all on the student council. Which surprised us all since we only started Fort High School that September and they never let people on the council when they're that young. But anyway that's not really the point. I've known him for forever and you could say he's my best friend but I don't believe in only having one best friend. He's around the same height as me, maybe even taller and has rusty brown hair and sapphire blue eyes. He's been 14 since December (it now been February) "It was so funny!" laughed Jay. Jay's 13 and turns 14 in April. He has dirty blonde hair and chocolate brown eyes. "Well I'm glad you find it funny!" I said sarcastically looking around at the pathetic group of people I call my friends. I'm only joking; I wouldn't change these people for the world. "You weren't almost flattened by a bear!" I said looking at Kat. Her mouth formed an O and she put her hands on her hips. KT and PT roared with laughter. KT and PT are twins. KT stands for Kate Turner while PT stands for Pete Turner. They're both 13 and turn 14 in August. PT has jet black hair while KT has blonde hair with a pink streak. Well we got ourselves together and sat down on the steps going up to the church. "So Kat when did you get back?" I asked. "Last night." She replied "How was America?" She thought about her answer. "It was great except there was some bust up with American DATS and every morning in school we were searched." All of a sudden a green vortex opened up in the sky. "What in the world?" Six beams of light shot out of the vortex and shot straight towards us. The beams of light hit our pockets, the pockets that had our phones in them. Each of us had a Motorola v3 in a different colour. I had a green, Kat had a pink, Alan had a blue, Jay had a red, Kt had a yellow and PT had a black. We took out our phones and discovered that the light was following the phones. Our phones slowly began to transform. After about one minute we were holding devices that were 3 ½ inches long, 1 ½ inches wide and ½ an inch thick. They had an LCD screen and had three buttons. The buttons were exactly like the DATS symbol. I looked up in the sky and saw two more beams of light shooting away from them. That meant that two other people had gotten these devices. The device I was holding was green and white while Kat had a pink and white, Alan had a blue and white, Jay had a red and white, KT had a yellow and white and PT had a black and white. The screen began to glow and then we all simultaneously collapsed on the ground.

"Eric? Eric? ERIC!" My eyes shot open. But I wish I hadn't. I saw a little white blob looking back at me. "Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh" I screamed throwing the creature into the air. I jumped up taking a martial arts stance. You see I've taken martial arts since I was six. I only have two more belts before black belt but then I have to earn the Nine Dans. Anyway my sensei thinks it's important for us to be flexible so he made us learn gymnastics which was cool but now every class he makes us do laps while doing flips and cartwheels. But the thing I hate about the gymnastics is balance, I have terrible balance. But anyway I stood there ready to kick the creature into the air when

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!" Kat came running out of the bushes. With a little green creature following her. "Wait a minute. Weren't you beside me?" She jumped behind me hiding from the creature and nodded. "I woke up in the bushes with that thing saying my name." I glanced over at the creature that had been on me. "What are you?" I asked. It hopped up and down happily. "I'm Poyomon a digimon." I raised an eyebrow. "A what?" The one that Kat had found answered. "Digimon is short for digital monster. We come from the Digital World. I'm Datirimon by the way." I began to lower my guard. "Where are our friends?" Poyomon began to answer when

"GET OFF NOWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW!!!" I heard PT shout. We ran over to where the scream was coming from. When we got there we saw PT with a green ball with a tail and a big horn wrapped around his neck and he was frantically trying to get it off. KT stood beside him holding a creature exactly the same as the one PT had except it was brown and had three horns. "PT just calm down! Zerimon's not going to hurt you." Then the digimon in her arms began to speak. "Zerimon let go. You should be respectful to your digidestened partner." Then Zerimon began to talk. "Awwwwwww Conomon you're no fun." He jumped down to the ground. "What are you staring at?" he said looking towards me and Kat. I blinked. "So got one too?" I said. "What?" asked PT. I picked up Poyomon. "Oh you mean a digimon." I nodded my head. Kat picked up Datirimon. "Are you sure you won't eat me?" she said. Datirimon didn't like this. "HELLO?" it shouted. "I'm a plant I don't eat meat." Then Alan and Jay came through the bushes. "Hey guys" said Alan who was holding a little yellow blob with a huge red horn on it. "This is Fufumon." He said pointing towards the digimon. Jay was holding a little fur ball with a patch of white fur around it's mouth. "This is Dodomon"

We all introduced our digimon and sat on the hill. "Do you have anything to eat?" asked Zerimon. Alan put his hand in his pocket and took out a chocolate. "Do you eat this?" he asked. All of the digimon nodded. He broke it into six pieces and gave it to them. They all began to eat. I unclipped the device that had fallen from the sky. "What is this?" I asked holding it up. Datirimon looked up. "That's your digivice. It connects us to you. You're the only ones who have the original Digivice's ic's but DATS found out about us and copied the design. It as a compass, a digimon analyser, phone, text messaging and it can store us in them. You just point the device at the back at us and say Digimon digitise and we'll be in the digivice. Then to get us back just point the device away from yourself and say Digimon Realise and we'll be back." I looked at the digivice. "Wow this little thing can do all that?" The digimon finished eating and began to glow. Then our digivices began to glow. I read the screen. "Evolution!"

Poyomon digivolve to………………..Tokomon

Datirimon digivolve to……………….Budmon

Zerimon digivolve to…………………Gummymon

Conomon digivolve to…………………Kokomon

Fufumon digivolve to…………………Kyokyomon

Dodomon digivolve to………………...Durimon

We all sat there holding slightly bigger and different looking digimon. "What just happened?" Poyomon…or Tokomon or whatever his name was looked up. "We digivolved. We changed to a higher level. It's because we were happy and you were happy and our emotions connected. So here we are. We never could have done it without you." I heard a growl from behind me. "Isn't that sweet!" came a sarcastic voice. We all turned around to see eight digimon looking at us. We all jumped up. "Who are you?" PT asked. "We are here to retrieve those digimon." One of them said looking nodding towards our digimon. "NO!" screamed Durimon. "DON'T LET THEM TAKE US" Tokomon jumped out of my arms. "You want us? Come get us!" All the digimon jumped out of our hands. "ATTACK!" shouted Tokomon.

Tokomon was the first to attack. "Bubble Blow!"

Then Budmon " Poison Spines"

Then Gummymon "Bubble Blow"

Then Kokomon "Koko Crusher"

Then Kyokyomon "Metal Straw"

Then Durimon "Metal Drop"

Tokomon jumped back. "Use your Digimon Analyser! Point the top of your digivice at them and push the left button." We all unclipped our digivices and pushed the left button. A holographic circle appeared above the screen with a picture and information on the digimon.

_Name:__ Dracomon_

_Level:__ Rookie_

_Type:__ Dragon_

_Attacks__Baby Breath_

_Tail Smash_

_--------------------------------------------------_

_Name:__ Leormon_

_Level: Rookie_

_Type: Exalted Beast_

_Attacks: Leo Claw_

_Critical Strike_

_-------------------------------------------_

_Name:__ Keramon_

_Level: Rookie_

_Type: Unidentified_

_Attacks: Bug Blaster_

_Network Flapping_

_-------------------------------------------_

_Name__: Elecmon_

_Level: Rookie_

_Type: Mammal_

_Attacks: Super Thunder Strike_

_Lightning Knife_

_-------------------------------------------------_

_Name:__ Demidevimon_

_Level: Rookie_

_Type: Evil_

_Attacks: Demi Dart_

_Evil Whisper_

_---------------------------------------------------_

_Name:__ Commandramon_

_Level: Rookie_

_Type: Cyborg_

_Attacks: M16 Assassin _

_Strike Claw_

_-------------------------------------------------------_

_Name:__ Candlemon_

_Level: Rookie_

_Type: Flame_

_Attacks: Lava Loogie_

Candle Burn

------------------------------------------------

_Name:__ Bearmon_

_Level: Rookie_

_Type: Beast_

_Attacks: Bear Fist_

_Bear Claw_

_-------------------------------------------------------_

Bearmon and Keramon lunged at us. "Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh" we screamed. Our digivices began to glow.

Tokomon digivolve to……………..Patamon

Budmon digivolve to………………Lalamon

Gummymon digivolve to…………..Terriermon

Kokomon digivolve to………………Lopmon

Kyokyomon digivolve to……………Ryuudamon

Dodomon digivolve to………………Dorumon

"Alright!" shouted Jay "The next level!" I looked up. "But guys there are six of us and eight of them." Alan looked at me. "Me and you can take on two of them" he said. Oh yeah did I mention he took the martial arts classes with me. I nodded slowly even though I was full of doubts. "Right, let's do this!

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Okay so how was it? Please tell me in a review. But this story is a combination of all the digimon series. Let me break down:**

**Adventure: They get trapped in the DigiWorld**

**Adventure 02: You'll find out later!**

**Tamers: The holographic circle thing.**

**Frontier: The compass feature**

**Data Squad: The digivice**

**NOTE The digimon in Digimon Data Squad are WAY too big so in this story they're normal size.**

**-Arayofhope-**


	2. DigiWorld

**Digimon:The New Age**

**Okay here it is chapter two!!!!! Enjoy! Okay I changed a digivolution line of a digimon but it's my story!**

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Chapter 2:**

**The DigiWorld!**

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

"BOOM BUBBLE!" Patamon went to suck in the air for his attack but……………. "DEMI DART" The attack hit Patamon out of the air. "You'll pay for that!" I said. I jumped into the air and swung my leg. It hit him and sent him flying into the air. I landed on the ground and picked up my digimon. "Are you okay?" I asked. He nodded slowly. Patamon's eyes widened. "LEO CLAW" Leormon lunged at me from behind. "BOOM BUBBLE" Patamon shouted. The air attack hit Leormon and sent him flying backwards. "I guess we make a good team!" I said. Patamon flew into the air. "You bet."

Alan swung his leg at Dracomon but missed. "BABY BREATH" The attack hit him and sent him flying over to me. "I'm okay!" he said. "Okay." I said. "I can't believe your not going to ask if I'm okay" he said. "But you just told me!" I snapped at him. "Well what if I wasn't okay?" he asked. "Well then don't tell me your okay. That's it you've pissed me off now!" I ran or more flipped away. Lalamon floated over to Alan. "Cover your hears!" she said. "But why?" he asked dodging another attack. "Just do it she!" she said and then she floated high above the battle (which we were losing!) "SING A SONG" and she began to sing. The evil digimon began to fall asleep but we forgot about Demidevimon who was obviously out of range of the attack. Once all of the digimon were asleep we all regrouped. "That was amazing!" Said Alan. "Forget about me?" asked the annoying voice of Demidevimon. We all spun around to see the bat like digimon flying in the air. "You're out numbered!" shouted Patamon. "Yes but you see I have a secret weapon that my master gave me the gift of. The gift of……….. DIGIVOLUTION! All of us gasped as he began to glow.

Demidevimon digivolve to…………Devimon.

An incredibly evil looking digimon was standing in his place. "Now come with me willingly or I will have to force you!" he said snidely. The digimon broke out of our arms and faced the evil digimon. I unclipped my digivice and pointed it at the digimon.

_Name: Devimon_

_Level: Champion_

_Type: Fallen Angel_

_Attack: Touch of Evil_

_Hell Contract's_

"Hey if Demidevimon was rookie is Devimon the next level?" I asked. "UHDUGH" shouted Jay. "Leave it to us!" said Terriermon and Lopmon at the same time. Both of the stepped forward. They jumped into the air and clipped their feet together and shouted "DOUBLE TYPHOON" They both began to spin around. A pink tornado began to form around Lopmon while a green one formed around Terriermon. They joined together and shot towards Devimon. "HELL CONTRACT'S" he shouted. A black energy blast formed in between his hands and shot towards the oncoming attack. It burst through the attack and hit Terriermon and Lopmon. "NO!" shouted PT and KT. "Now do you see you cannot beat me?" he asked. "BOOM BUBBLE!" shouted Patamon. The attack had no affect. "Lets all attack together!" shouted Patamon. All the digimon nodded.

"BOOM BUBBLE"

"SEED BLAST"

"BUNNY BLAST"

"BLAZING ICE"

"METAL CANNON"

"KATANA ATTACK"

All the attacks hit him but only scratched him, barely. "No way" I said astonished that all those attacks had no effect. "Now do you see that you cannot defeat me!" said Devimon. Then all of a sudden……..

"GRAND CROSS"

"BEAR FIST"

A blonde boy with six wings and a bear with a bandana came into view and not too far behind them were two children. A boy with black hair around 10 years old and a girl with blonde hair around the same age. And the thing was that I knew both of them. The boy was Jay's younger brother, Flynn and the girl was my younger sister, Emily. "Emily?" I shouted running over to her. She looked at me. "Hey what are you doing here?" she asked quite angrily. "I'm……..Wait a minute what are you doing her?" I asked. "We're here to defeat the Devil. You see that angel is Lucemon, my digimon partner…….." "Wait!" I cut across her. "You got digimon?" I asked them. Both of them nodded and held up digivices. Flynn had an orange one and Emily had a purple one. "That's Bearmon, my partner!" said Flynn. I heard an explosion from behind me.

"BOOM BUBBLE!"

The attack bounced off Devimon. "You're boring me!" he said tiredly. "I think I might end you now and get this over with!" he said. "YOU DO, YOU DIE!" a voice boomed out of the sky. A green portal opened up and an evil looking digimon floated through it. "MetalPhantomon?" gasped Devimon. MetalPhantomon ignored him and turned to us. "You shall come with us or be destroyed." I stepped forward feeling rather brave (but I think that there were drugs in the soda I had an hour ago.) "You just said that your master wanted to destroy us! You don't have the guts to destroy us!" MetalPhantomon considered this. "Your right! But I can send you into the digital gate!" he shouted. He slashed his scythe and then everything went black.

_(The DigiWorld….)_

"Wake up!" someone shouted while kicking me hard in the side. "Hey!" I cried out in pain. "Oh so you are alive?" said a snide voice. I opened my eyes and saw a boy with shaggy black hair and he was wearing a cloak standing over me. "Who are you?" I asked sitting up. "Where's Patamon?" He looked at me. "What you mean that rat with wings was a digimon?" I stepped forward angrily. "What did you say?" He looked away. "You heard me. And what are you going do about?" I crossed my arms. "You really don't want to fight me! Because I know how it'll turn out and lets just say that you won't look so smug!" The boy laughed. "Go on………I dare you to. Hit me and you'll see what you get!" There was a rustle in the bushes. "Ayumu?" a girl's voice called out. "Oh no!" he said. "Who is that?" I asked. "Rei!" he whispered obviously angry. A girl with short blonde hair emerged from the bushes. "Oh?" she said. "Who's your friend?" she asked. Ayumu crossed his arms. "A pain in the………." "HEY" she shouted snapping her fingers. "Be nice! I'm Rei" she said extending her arm to me. "Eric!" I replied. "Well I see you all ready met Ayumu." She said. I nodded. "Wait a minute where are my friends?" She opened her mouth to say something but then closed it again. "Ummmmmm………well………do they have digivices? You have so I assume they have so why not call them?" she said all in one breath. I unclipped the digivice. "Ummmmmmmmm……….call who with the what now?" Ayumu rolled his eyes. "How long have you had a digivice anyway?" I scratched my head nervously. "Ehhhhhhhhhhh………about an hour." Ayumu's mouth nearly hit the floor. Rei just giggled. "Well I think I found your digimon partner." She said pointing to the digivice. I looked down and saw Patamon looking up at me. "Oh that's right he said we could do this." Patamon blinked. "Can I come out now?" he asked. I nodded. I pointed the device at the back away from myself and said "Digimon Realize!" A green beam of light shot out of the device and began to spin around in the air. And when it disappeared Patamon was standing there. "That was weird!" he said. I picked him and put him on my shoulder.

"So how do I call my friends?" I asked. "Ugh, you are hopeless!" sneered Ayumu. I made a face at him. Rei just rolled her eyes. "You press the middle button." She explained. I pushed the middle button and a holographic square appeared above the screen of the digivice. "That's the menu. You use your fingers. It's like a touch screen." I extended my hand and hovered over the holographic screen. I gently pressed my fingers to it and surprisingly it didn't pass through. I looked through the words on the screen and found contacts. I taped it and a list of peoples names came up, the exact same people listed as in my phone and taped Alan. I held it to my ear and it began to ring. I heard Alan's voice.  
_"So I just speak into this?" I heard him ask._

"Hello?" I asked.  
_"Hello?" he said surprised. "Eric? Oh my god I have no idea where we are?" he said.  
_"We?" I asked.  
_"Yeah I'm here with everyone."_

"So I'm the only one that ended up alone!"

"_Your alone?"_

"Oh, no wait I woke up with some asshle kicking me in the side!"

"_Wait, there is more people?" _

"Yeah two of them! Okay that doesn't matter where are you?"

"_Turn around" he said. _

I spun around and saw all my friends. "Oh thank god!" I said. "I looked at Emily who was holding a different digimon. "Who's that?" I asked. She sighed. "Lucemon didn't have enough energy to stay in the rookie stage so this is Calumon." Alan looked at the people behind me. "Who are they?" he asked. I turned around "Well the girl is Rei and the boy is girl!" All of them looked at me while I smiled as I saw Rei holding Ayumu back from pouncing on me. "Seriously?" asked the innocent voice of Flynn, who was holding another odd looking digimon. "And that is………" He looked at me "Tsunomon!" I scratched my head. "Bearmon?" Flynn nodded. I sighed. "Okay so how do we get home?" I asked Rei. "Ummmmmmmmm……….." she said "Ummmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm…………what?" I asked. "That's impossible. Or well at least there is no way to get home at the present time." I almost collapsed. "Are you saying we are stuck here?" I asked. She pondered her answer. "Well you're not getting home until we defeat MetalPhantomon." I felt anger bubbling up inside me and I was about to start screaming bloody murder at them but Alan stepped in "What do you mean _we?" _Ayumu stepped in. "Look the three of us have been trying to get home but MetalPhantomon has destroyed all the t.v.s and we need to defeat him to free Ophanimon." Jay sat down on a rock and sighed. "You said the three of you. There is only two of you." Ayumu and Rei exchanged looks. "Our friend, Xiang (pronounced Shiang) has been captured, and you are going to help us get them back!" All of us looked at them in shock but knowing that if we wanted to get back home we were going to have to fight and the obstacles in between and during the fight would be great and cause us to evolve and grow as people and digimon but that we are going to discover something greater than we could have ever imagined!!!!

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Wow that was then longest thing ever!!!!! Not the chapter but the update time!!!! I've gotten a lot of reviews saying that this has a chance and I hope it lives up to expectations!!!!!!!!!!!! So till next time!!!!!!!!!!!!1**

**-ArayofHope-**


	3. Digivolutin to Champion

**Digimon: The New Age**

**Kajitsu fan fiction readers!!! Kajitsu is hello in Japanese. That is a useless piece of info. I know but it was a good way to introduce the start of Japanese theme. He he. In my school we are having a culture week and I choose Japan so I am going to give the kids their Japanese names as nicknames! Anyways I'd like for you all to pray for an EXTREMELY good author's mother. Digidestened Angel's mother has been in an accident and if you would pray for her and her family it would be widely appreciated! Sankyu!**

**Eric:::Patamon:::Green:::Keeper of ?**

**Kat:::Lalamon:::Pink:::Keeper of ?**

**Alan:::Ryuudamon:::Blue:::Keeper of ?**

**Jay:::Dorumon:::Red:::Keeper of ?**

**P.T.:::Terriermon:::Black:::Keeper of ?**

**K.T.:::Lopmon:::Yellow:::Keeper of ?**

**Ayumu:::Elecmon:::Gold:::Keeper of ?**

**Rei:::Guilmon:::Silver:::Keeper of ?**

**Lilly:::Calumon:::Purple:::Keeper of ?**

**Flynn:::Tsunomon:::Orange:::Keeper of ?**

**Xiang:::?:::Brown:::Keeper of ?**

* * *

**Chapter 3:**

**The Digivolution to Champion!**

* * *

I walked around the campfire. "So, let me get this straight. You've known about the Digital World for two years, and come here regularly?" Ayumu nodded. 

"We came here for a visit to the Primary Village but, while there, MetalPhantomon destroyed all the TV's and we can't get back!" Alan began to climb a tree. I walked over to him.

"What are you doing?" I asked, not really sure if I wanted to know the answer.

"Trying to get a better view of the area." He replied simply, losing grip and falling off the tree. I sweatdropped.

"O…kay…" I said nervously. "Patamon." I called the little creature over. "Yeah?" he asked.

"Could you fly above the trees and scope out the area?" He nodded and flew upwards. I turned around, but only to come face to face with Rei and to be knocked off my feet. "What was that for?" I shouted. She sighed as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. "Me and Ayumu have been here for three weeks, I think we know the area." I raised an eyebrow.

"How come you haven't been reported missing?" I asked. She glanced at the sky.

"Time works differently in the Digital World. Two weeks in the Real World is ten years in the Digital World." I nodded not really understanding. Patamon flew back down to me and landed on my shoulder. "Do you want the bad news or the really bad news?" he asked. Terriermon jumped over to my other shoulder. "Give it to me straight doc." He moaned dramatically. "I can take it." He said thumping his chest. Lopmon rolled her eyes. "Is he always like this?" asked K.T. Lopmon nodded. "Sometimes worse" she stated. "Anyway," continued Patamon. "The bad news is that an Aquilamon and a Birdramon were flying about a mile away from here and the really bad news is that they saw me and they are _not _happy" he explained, stressing the not.

"This is bad!" said Ayumu.

"No shit, really?" Jay asked sarcastically.

Ayumu and Rei unclipped their Digivices. Rei had a silver and Ayumu had a gold one. "_Digimon Realize!" _they shouted summoning their digimon. A gold light shot out of Ayumu's while a silver shot out of Rei's. It swirled the air for a couple of seconds and then disappeared revealing their digimon. A digimon that I had seen before appeared before Ayumu. "Elecmon!" shouted P.T. "How ya doing?" he asked happily. Then we noticed a completely new digimon in front of Rei. A red dragon type creature. "Hi!" he said in a cute voice. "Can we be friends?" I unclipped my digivice.

_Name:__ Guilmon_

_Level: Rookie_

_Type: Reptile Digimon_

_Attacks: Pyro Sphere_

_Rock Breaker_

I heard a bird squawk above me. I looked up to see two huge birds circling above me. My jaw dropped. "Now, do you want to or shall I?" asked the bird with horns to it's "friend"

"Fire away!" replied the red bird.

"_WIND BREATHE!" _It opened it's beak and a tornado shot out blowing away the surrounding trees, leaving us wide open for attack. "Go!" commanded Ayumu. All the digimon ran forward. "Patamon," called Terriermon. "Ariel attack!" Patamon nodded and grabbed Terriermon's paws. He flew to the sky.

"_BUNNY BLAST!"_

"_BOOM BUBBLE!"_

The attacks hit Aquilamon, but had little affect. "What now?" asked Terriermon. Patamon flew down to Lopmon. "Our attacks have little to no affect." He told her. She nodded. "Maybe a full force attack would attack." She said. Guilmon ran over to them. "Everyone needs to attack at once!" he said. Elecmon yelled out "No time to chit chat!" Everyone nodded. They attacked.

"_BOOM BUBBLE!"_

"_SEED BLAST!"_

"_BUNNY BLAST"_

"_BLAZING ICE"_

"_METAL CANNON"_

"_KATANA ATTACK"_

"_PYRO SPHERE!"_

"_SUPER THUNDER STRIKE!"_

All attacks hit Birdramon and he fell to the ground. "Birdramon!" shouted Aquilamon. "You'll pay for that!"

"_STEALTH QUARREL!" _

A horde of feathers shot at the digimon and they hurt. Aquilamon squawked loudly. This was followed by Birdramon squawking. The forest rustled loudly around us. Thousands of digimon surrounded us. "Hawkmon and Biyomon" said Ayumu. "Guilmon," called Rei. "Elecmon," called Ayumu. Both of them nodded. _"DIGIVOLVE!" _they both shouted. Their digivices began to glow and so did Elecmon and Guilmon.

Elecmon digivolve to…Leomon.

Guilmon digivolve to…Growlmon.

Two new digimon stood in front of us. One was a huge red dinosaur and the other was a lion standing on two legs. "It's wearing pants!" exclaimed the innocent voice of Lilly. All pf the Digimon ran over to us. "This is bad!" Patamon told me. I nodded. The Biyomon and Hawkmon attacked.

"_SPIRAL TWISTER!" _

"_BUZZ SAW!"_

A barrage of attacks came towards us head on. It all happened in a blur. Attacks hitting our partners and us. I was scratched and bruised. I ran out of the attacks hoping that my friends would follow suit. "GUYS!" I shouted. "Something's wrong!" said Leomon. I looked at him. "Do something!" I told him. "I could try, but I might hurt one of your friends!" I heard Growlmon attack.

"_PYRO BLASTER!"_

The attack hit Birdramon and he obliterated into many pieces. "What happened?" I asked. "He was deleted." Leomon told me. I looked at Leomon. "Attack." I told him.

"_FIST OF THE BEAST KING!" _

The attack hit a few Biyomon and they were deleted. Patamon broke free from the swirling vortex of bird digimon. "Patamon!" I shouted. "Eric, something bad is happening in that…thing." He said pointing to the vortex of bird digimon. An eruption of

light shot out of the bird digimon. All of the Biyomon and Hawkmon were shot backwards. Six Hawkmon began to glow.

Hawkmon digivolve to…Halsemon

Hawkmon digivolve to…Shurimon

Hawkmon digivolve to… Aquilamon

Two of each evolution flew into the sky. I ran over to my friends. "Are you okay?" I asked. They nodded. "Lilly, what about you?" She was barely scratched. "Yup!" she said cheerfully. "Alan protected me the whole time!" I looked at amazement at my best friend, who was covered in scratches. "Thank you." I said to him. He nodded; he opened his mouth to say something but never got to.

"_DOUBLE STARS!"_

"_EAGLE EYE!"_

"_BLAST RINGS!"_

"NO!" I shouted. My digivice began to shine. I unclipped my green digivice and looked at the screen. I pointed it at Patamon. "DIGIVOLVE!" I shouted.

Patamon digivolve to…Pegasusmon **(A/N: I do not want Angemon in the story until later!)**

"Wow!" was I could say. Alan unclipped his digivice.

_Name: Pegasusmon _

_Level: Champion _

_Type: Exalted Beast Digimon_

_Attacks: Star Shower_

_Equus Beam_

_Mane Wind_

"Patamon digivolve…" I was cut off by Lilly.

"He's a horsy!" she exclaimed cheerfully. "Calumon, can you digivolve?" she asked. His ear-wing type things shrunk. "Not now!" She grinned. "It's okay"

"_EQUUS BEAM!" _

Pegasusmon attacked. The green beam of light shot from his forehead and hit Shurimon, knocking him backwards. While this was going on we didn't realize Aquilamon fly behind us.

"_BLAST RINGS!"_

Jay whipped around. "FLYNN!" he shouted. His red digivice began to shine. He unclipped his digivice and shouted "DIGIVOLVE!" pointing it at Dorumon.

Dorumon digivolve to…Dorugamon

Everyone gasped at this. Dorugamon looked sort of like Dorumon but three times as big and had wings. This time Kat unclipped her pink digivice.

_Name: Dorugamon_

_Level: Champion _

_Type: Beast Dragon Digimon _

_Attacks:_ _Power Metal_

_Cannon Ball_

"_POWER METAL!"_

He attacked, hitting Aquilamon, deleting him. The other bird digimon saw this and flew up and began to fly away. "You're not getting away!" said Dorugamon in a vicious tone. "Let's go Jay!" Jay ran to his digimon. "What do you mean?" he asked. His digimon bent down. "Get on, quickly!" Jay got on not knowing what to expect. Dorugamon took off following the digimon. As he got farther away you could hear Jay scream. "Pegasusmon!" I called. "After them?" he questioned. I nodded. I got on his back. I looked at my friends." They told me to go and that they would catch up. Pegasusmon took off. We followed Dorugamon.

_(With my friends)_

Although I didn't know it at the time but my friends had to fight to catch up with us. They got on Growlmon and chased after us but ran into four digimon. The first was Elephantmon.

"_TURBINE WAVE!"_

He attacked. Lalamon stepped forward.

"_SEED BLAST!"_

The small explosive seeds had no effect on the huge digimon. She attacked again.

"_LALA SCREW!"_

The leaves on the top of her head began to spin around and she charged at Elephantmon. "Go, Lalamon!" cheered Kat. The attack hit Elephantmon and caused him to groan in pain.

"_TUSK MISSILE!"_

The attack went straight for Kat. "KAT!" shouted Lalamon. She began to shine along with Kat's digivice.

Lalamon digivolve to…Sunflowmon.

The new digimon attacked so fast that no one had time to use the Digimon Analyzer.

"_SUNSHINE BEAM!"_

Her face lit up and shot a beam of light. It hit Elephantmon and he was deleted. Kat called Sunflowmon over. Kat got on her back. "I'll go catch up with Eric and Jay!" Her friends nodded. She and Sunflowmon took off. (That's right she can fly!)

The next two digimon they ran into was Pteramon and Shadramon. They attacked.

"_FLASH BUSTER!"_

"_MISSILE STORM!" _

Without any type of fight Terriermon and Lopmon digivolved.

Terriermon digivolve to…Gargomon.

P.T. gasped. "He's wearing pants!"

Lopmon digivolve to…Turuiemon.

"She's wearing a whole outfit!" exclaimed Kat.

"Be gone!" Turuiemon. "I will not let you harm these children!"

"_GAUNTLET CLAW!"_

"_GARGO LASER!"_

Both of the attacks hit the digimon and deleted them. "Both of them cheered and called over their digimon. The got on their backs and flew off. Leomon picked up Rei and ran after them. Growlmon then ran full speed after them. The final digimon they ran into was Flamewizardmon. He attacked.

"_FIRE CLOUD!"_

Alan shouted "DIGIVOLVE!"

Ryuudamon digivolve to…Ginryumon.

"GO!" shouted Alan.

"_ARMOUR PIERCING BLADE!"_

The attack hit him and he was deleted. "We better hurry!" said Alan as he got on Ginryumon's back.

_(We regroup)_

Jay and I caught up with the digimon. All the Shurimon were deleted but the Halsemon had Slide Evolved into Aquilamon. I heard shouting from behind us. I turned to see our friends flying towards us. They came behind us and I got Lilly off Growlmon's back and onto Pegasusmon's. Jay did the same. The sun had begun to set. "Do you think we can end this now?" asked P.T. I looked at Pegasusmon and he nodded. "Let's do it!" I commanded.

"_STAR SHOWER!"_

"_SUNSHINE BEAM!"_

"_ARMOUR PIERCING BLADE!"_

"_METAL CANNON!"_

"_GAUNTLET CLAW!"_

"_GARGO LASER!"_

"_PYRO BLASTER!"_

"_FIST OF THE BEAST KING!"_

All the attacks hit the Aquilamon and they were all deleted. All of us cheered! All of a sudden our digimon began to fall and shrink. In a matter of moments we were on the ground with our digimon in their rookie stages. "Does this happen a lot?" I asked.

Ayumu nodded. "More than you can imagine!" I slammed my head against a tree. "Ouch!"

* * *

**Okay people review!!!!!!!!and pray for D.A.'s mother!!!!**

**-Arayofhope-**


End file.
